


Favorites

by Livelovelupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hogwarts Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livelovelupin/pseuds/Livelovelupin
Summary: Snowball fights and heart-to-hearts
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	Favorites

**//Inspired by** [ **this** ](https://lupinpettigrewblackpotter.tumblr.com/post/176815520203/a-list-of-random-things-i-love-by-remus-lupin) **lovely post//**

“You are unbelievable,” Remus said, shivering and shivering, because it was cold, and because Sirius had just thrown a snowball at his back, that somehow made it through the many (many much many) layers that Remus was wearing.

Remus tried to glare at the laughing-so-much-so-he-was-not-able-to-breathe Sirius, but he honest to Godric couldn’t; Sirius was gorgeous, always. Happy Sirius was quite frankly very not fair, to the universe and Remus’ heart. So what if Sirius was laughing at the shriek sound that Remus made when the snowball hit him?

Remus tried to hide his smile and glare again. Sirius didn’t need to know that. (Except he really did, all the time. You wouldn’t think somebody like Sirius, Sirius, would need constant reassurance and reminding of just how truly good he was, down to his core, but he did. Remus would remind him, always. He probably would today before going to bed. He wanted to make a scene out of the whole thing first. No judging). “You’re unbelievable!”

Sirius’ laughter was reduced to small barely-there-more-like-little-huffs-of-breath chuckles. He stepped closer to Remus up until he could feel him breathing in his face. Sirius’ eyes were wide and excited, and he smiled softly. “I’m sorry, love. I am! I didn’t think that–” Sirius shrieked, suddenly tensing.

Remus had thrown a snowball, or summoned one, more accurately, at Sirius’ back. Remus started giggling at the way Sirius glared at him; a glare that was in no way reminiscent of a glare at all, because his eyes were too bright and mouth too high up.

Sirius was gorgeous.

“Remus, you bitch! Did you just– oh, Merlin. You just summoned a– Merlin, Re, that’s genius!” Sirius went from sounding lethal, or trying to sound lethal, to sounding impressed. Remus was going to shrug it off when he couldn’t; he barely saw Sirius mutter ‘Accio’ and three snowballs hit him. Two on his back, one square in the face.

Sirius went into a laughing fit again, wheezing and hitting his thighs. Remus couldn’t even hold it back that time. He was laughing, too. He saw that Sirius was too busy laughing, so he shoved him, not hard enough at all to make him fall in the first place, but Sirius fell anyway, laying around in the snow, still giggly. He was catching his breath. “Come lay with me, Re.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Aw! Please?” Sirius started moving his legs and arms too fast, creating what Remus thought ought to be the ugliest snow angel in the history of snow angels. Sirius didn’t seem too bothered by it, though. “We can make our snow angels hold hands!”

Remus chuckled, slightly startled. “Make our snow angles do what, now?”

“Hold hands,” Sirius said, sighing. “Honestly, Remus. It’s romantic!”

“Uh-huh,” Remus agreed, “It’s so romantic, pads. Enjoy making your snow angels, yeah? I think I would kill for a hot bath right now, though. Meet me in the common room in a while?” Remus didn’t wait for an answer. He started walking towards the castle, smiling slightly. Sirius was too predictable.

One, two, three, fou–

“Hey! Wait up, moons,” Sirius said, as he sprinted behind Remus. Remus didn’t turn around, though he did stop walking. Within seconds, Sirius was in front of him, looking ridiculous. His cheeks, nose, and neck were bright red, from the snow. His hair was frizzy and tangled and wet, all at the same time. He was smiling too big, panting slightly. His hands were behind his back and he looked ridiculous.

And gorgeous, just a little bit. With pieces of snow just melting on his shoulders, whatever.

“You know what?” Sirius asked, with a tone that implicated he was also going to answer his own question. “I think I would kill for a hot bath now, as well.”

“Oh, really?” Remus asked, biting his lip to hide a smile. Sirius put his arms around Remus until there wasn’t an inch of space between them. Remus shivered, because Sirius’ hands were cold, not anything else.

(Oh-kay)

Sirius nodded, smiling with eyes twinkling; his eyes were making Remus actually dizzy. He cleared his throat. “Well, no one stays at Hogwarts during the holidays. I’m sure there are plenty of empty baths for you to use. Our room’s bath is mine, tho–”

“You’re breaking a man’s heart, Re.”

Remus, despite himself, giggled. “The prefects’ bathroom is–”

Sirius tugged on Remus’ sleeve, making both of them stumble. “Is where we’re going!” Sirius exclaimed, and Remus laughed.

Okay, then.

…

The prefects’ bathroom was overrated. Remus always thought so. Despite what its name would indicate, it was not only for prefects, but for head boys and girls, Quidditch team captains, the Quidditch team captain’s friends, and the friends of their friends, etc, etc. It was never empty. Remus, ever since becoming a prefect that year, had only gone there twice, one time walking in on somebody who didn’t want anybody walking in on them. Regardless to say, he hadn’t gone there since.

But, it was Christmas, and Hogwarts was all but empty. That was what it felt like, anyway, with only a dozen or so students staying besides the professors. Remus and Sirius were the only ones from Gryffindor. The castle felt eerie and weird and unsettling.

But, it meant that this was possible, so Remus didn’t find that he particularly cared at that moment. He got into the bathtub swimming pool, and the heat soothed his cold muscles instantly. He closed his eyes. “This is the best thing ever.”

Sirius, who was slowly coming closer, chuckled. “You say that all the time,”

“Hm?”

“ ‘This is the best thing ever, that is the best thing ever. Blah blah blah’,”

“Oh, do I?” Remus asked, opening his eyes, just slightly. He saw Sirius right in front of him, being gorgeous and eyes looking playful.

“Yes, you do.”

“Well, a lot of things are good things, aren’t they?” Remus asked as Sirius put his hands around his waist, kissing his cheek. Remus smiled and closed his eyes again.

“Like what?” Sirius asked, kissing up Remus’ neck.

Remus blinked twice. “What, like what?”

“The good things, love,” Sirius said, locking eyes with Remus and grinning bigger if that was possible.

Remus bit his cheek, thinking for a little while. “Like, you know how when you have this really long and tiring day where every worst thing that could have happened actually happens? And then finally you get to lie on your bed exhausted and slowly feel yourself drift asleep?” Next to you, Remus didn’t add.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, clearly not expecting that answer. “Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Remus said, unable to contain his smile. “And oh! When you work really, really, really hard for something and it ends up paying off. Also, getting good grades in Transfigurations, and when I actually remember the word on the tip of my tongue.”

“All the very best things, indeed. “

“I know,” Remus said. “Maybe when a book surprises you by being better than you thought it would be, or when somebody surprises you by being better than you thought they were going to be.” When I got to know you. You, just you.

Sirius tried to look hurt. “Can you honestly think of nothing else?”

“Hm.”

“Nothing,” Sirius said, kissing Remus’ neck, once again, making his knees far weaker than they were supposed to be, “Nothing at all?”

Remus shook his head slightly. “No, I don’t think- actually, I do!”

Sirius stopped what he was doing. “You do?”

“Yes!”

“And what’s that?”

“Hot chocolate and very rainy stormy days,” Remus said. Sirius groaned and Remus couldn’t help himself. “And lazy mornings and when you shower and have nowhere to be so you change from old pajamas to new ones. And sunrises, I think more so than sunsets. The word ‘ethereal’ is pretty great, as well. Dawn and dusk. Really well-made brownies and people who do their jobs wholeheartedly. Maybe Madam Pomfrey? The woman is a saint, I swear.”

“Is she now?”

“Oh, yes, she is,” Remus said, slowly arranging the words he wanted to say next in his head. “Maybe… Maybe realizing that there are people out there who will not judge you for the things that you judge about yourself. And people who will love you unconditionally, with every meaning of that word. People who, y’know, see you in a way that you never thought was possible. Simply someone loving you is quite extraordinary if you ask me.”

“You think so?” Sirius asked softly, resting his head in the crook of Remus’ neck. 

“Yes. Also, people with long black hair are kinda nice. Who are funny and sweet and eat way too many servings at lunch for it to be okay. People who take care of everyone around them and make sure that they are comfortable. People who are brave and rebellious and charming and frankly too gorgeous to look at–” Sirius chuckled, “– and who are the actual embodiment of perfection, and who also happen to be named after gorgeous stars, believe it or not.”

“Careful there, Moons,” Sirius said, “Not for the black hair thing and star thing, people might think you’re describing yourself, love.”

A startled laugh left Remus, “You complete kiss ass!”

“What!” Sirius said, also laughing, “It’s true. Though I’m a little disappointed you didn’t mention certain people’s gorgeous grey eyes and breathtaking ass.”

“You are unbelievable!” Remus said, still chuckling slightly. “Who said I was talking about you, anyway?”

“Oh, you weren’t?”

“No.”

“Not at all?”

“Not one bit, because–” Sirius interrupted Remus with a very overdue kiss, and Remus melted into it. He felt Sirius smiling against his lips.

They broke apart, and Sirius rested his forehead on Remus’, eyes closed.

“Kissing a very good kisser, that’s also on there.”

Sirius grinned. “Are you saying I’m a good kisser, Re?”

“I’m saying that is on my wishlist.”

“Oi!” Sirius said, splashing water on Remus’ face. “Take that back!”

Remus felt content and slightly dazed. There were a lot of ‘best things’, indeed.


End file.
